The present invention relates generally to staplers, and more specifically, to safety apparatus for spring-powered staplers.
A key for a staple to have good penetration is its entry speed. A spring powered stapler uses a spring to store energy. Upon a release of the stored spring energy, a staple can be driven out at a great speed. However, a fast exit staple may shoot like a bullet which poses a safety concern for the spring powered stapler. As such, what is needed is a safety apparatus for the spring powered stapler.